Violet Schmidt
)]] Name: Violet Schmidt Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Violin, photography, listening to indie music, programming, webcomics, video games, video game design, the occult, conspiracy theories, Survival of the Fittest. Appearance: '''Violet Schmidt is of English descent and has pale skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. She is 6'4" and weighs around 157 pounds. The weight is evenly distributed throughout her body, lending Violet a skinny appearance. Very little of her weight is muscle mass. She has freckles under her eyes that stand out in bright light against her lighter skin tone. Her light-brown hair is naturally straight, and requires some maintenance to keep looking nice. She wears her hair down to around her shoulders and has long bangs that hide her forehead. Her face is roughly round shaped. Her nose is small and straight, and she has thin lips. Violet's voice is quiet and soft, and has a relatively high pitch relative to her height. She speaks relatively quickly, and her voice displays a normal range of emotion. Violet dresses in plaid shirts and blue jeans, carrying a brown purse wherever she goes. For footwear, she most often wears brown boots. She frequently accessorizes with scarves and wool hats, of which her favorite combination is a forest green scarf and a blue hat. For her rituals and occult practices, she has an assortment of differently colored robes that she uses as ceremonial garb and as casual clothing around the house and on short errands. As a middle ground between her occult sensibilities and her mundane attire, she wears an amethyst bead bracelet and a circular heliotrope necklace as both protective charms and as sources for courage and wisdom. On the day of the abduction, Violet was wearing a red plaid flannel shirt with a white undershirt, her green scarf, navy blue skinny jeans, and brown boots, as well as her heliotrope necklace. '''Biography: Violet was born in 1999 to Bob and Carol Schmidt, a freelance journalist and an accountant respectively. She has an older sister named Dana, born just three years before herself. Dana is the rebellious type, spending time frequently out of the house while the two were growing up. Dana no longer lives at home, but she still lives in the city, and the two run into each other fairly often, as well as talking on the phone a decent amount of times in a given month. She maintains a good relationship with her parents, and they are supportive of her and her interests. They are welcoming to the friends she makes as well, often letting Violet invite them over to her house while they aren't home as long as they've had the chance to meet them first. Violet could be described as kind and helpful. She always assumes the best of anyone she meets for the first time, for better or for worse, and her first instinct on seeing someone in trouble is to rush to their aid. That being said, those closer to her know her to be prone to playing harmless practical jokes every so often, and isn't above laughing at a cruel or dirty joke, even if she personally refrains from using foul language. Violet's warmness and hospitality enable her to make acquaintances with others easily, and she enjoys a healthy social life. Most of the friends she has share her hobbies, though she finds it difficult to articulate her passion for those interests in a way that does not alienate others, often delving too deeply into the mechanics of why something she likes is effective or not. Violet has a reputation for being eccentric, though most are willing to overlook this due to her kindness. She does fairly well in school, earning a "B" in most of her classes, and her favorite classes are English and history for letting her apply her analytic thinking in a way that is seen as more acceptable. The concept of physical intimacy makes Violet physically uncomfortable and causes her to violently react whenever touched. The only remotely romantic relationship she has ever been a part of was during the seventh grade and lasted for roughly two weeks, ending with the pair breaking up due to mutual disinterest. Though she finds herself attracted to people of both sexes, her desires toward them are more likely to fall along the lines of sitting a few feet apart on a park bench and talking rather than passionately making out at a party. Being embraced by anyone leads to a sensation of extreme discomfort to her and usually results in violent protest. This aversion to physical contact is tied to her memories of being abused and physically tormented at the hands of her older sister for a short time period that began when Violet was three years old. Due to a combination of being bullied by her peers, not being taken seriously by her teachers when she tried to tell them of her bullying, and having trouble coping with an unrequited elementary school crush, Dana began venting her innermost thoughts and feelings toward Violet. As time went on and the situation became all the more dire for her, she grew desperate for physical contact, and began to practice hugging and kissing her younger sister. When Violet began to resist this unwanted contact, Dana would hit and scratch her, going so far as to bite her on the mouth. When Carol eventually walked in on Dana tormenting her sister, she began to panic and forcibly separated the two. While after several weeks of counseling and several years of growing up Violet has come to forgive her sister, and Dana has apologized on multiple occasions for her impulsive actions, Violet is still haunted by the specters of her past in the form of severe haphephobia and her resistance to romantic and/or sexual contact. If the subject of her abuse is broached around Violet, she usually explains what happened in unspecific terms and moves on, not wanting to make anybody uncomfortable. Violet is a musician, having played the violin since she was introduced to the instrument in 6th grade. Despite spending most of her free time playing the violin, most of the music she listens to falls into the indie or alternative set of genres. Her favorite artists and bands include, but are not limited to, Radiohead, The Smiths, Car Seat Headrest, Tame Impala, The Pixies, Animal Collective, St. Vincent, Sufjan Stevens, and Neutral Milk Hotel. Her tastes are influenced heavily by her parent's taste and small record collection. Beyond these bands, she explores music at a brisk pace, listening to at least one new full length album a week. As she views music as, ultimately, subjective, she doesn't judge other people's tastes very much as long as they've put thought into them. One of Violet's other prominent hobbies is video games. Her taste in games is similar to that of her taste in music in that it veers towards the odd and slightly pretentious. Some of her favorite games include Fez, LSD Dream Emulator, Hyper Light Drifter, Undertale, Yume Nikki, What Remains of Edith Finch, and The Witness. Violet also likes to emulate classic video games on her computer, including Earthbound, Final Fantasy VII, Mega Man X, Actraiser, Ecco the Dolphin, and Out of this World. She plays these games on both a casual and analytical level, watching several game design focused YouTube channels in her free time and keeping a notebook full of her design ideas and learned lessons. Violet pursues knowledge related to games in hopes of becoming an independent game developer, though her programming skills are below average. Violet's personal laptop computer is littered with notepad documents with sections of code ranging from slightly deficient to unrecognizable in their composition. Despite her lack of success, Violet continues to pursue coding as a means of fueling her dream of becoming an independent game developer. Violet also appreciates webcomics based around video games and is prone to make references to them even when around people who have no idea what she's talking about. She has experimented with putting together sprite comics in Microsoft Paint before, but it only took her a few tries to realize that her creativity did not extend into this facet of her life. Some of her favorites include Neglected Mario Characters, Bob and George, Problem Sleuth, Homestuck, Gamercat, and Penny Arcade. After her failed attempts at drawing sprite comics, Violet attempted to make her own webcomics using photography. These efforts consisted of her taking pictures of things around the house and putting them into what she considered to be interesting circumstances or positions. Though these webcomics were never uploaded due to her own shyness, she has taken to photographing sunsets and interesting things she sees around town with her phone, taking quiet pride in her attention to detail. Violet is happy with her phone camera and prefers the easy to use interfaces of photo editing apps to the overwhelming amount of options a software suite on her computer would provide. Upfront and enthusiastic about her endeavors into the worlds of music and video games, Violet is more reluctant about sharing her passion for the occult. One summer evening when she was 11, she accidentally walked in on her mother performing a dedication ceremony for a newly acquired gemstone in her bedroom. Carol had long expressed a passive interest in the supernatural, owing to a lucky prediction by a fortune teller at a carnival in her own youth. Up to this point, she had kept her occult indulgences to reading horoscopes, but after she received the gemstone as a gift from a friend, she decided to explore the subject further. Unnoticed, Violet managed to slip away, carrying the experience and memories with her to school and up into the nearby public library, where she found various books on what she might have just seen. Violet is an active practitioner of meditation, lucid dreaming techniques, divination via the tarot, herbomancy, geomancy, and other general metaphysical activities. Violet believes that the answers to life's questions are found through spiritual development. Owing to this devotion to the metaphysical is her silence regarding her interest in the occult, as she believes it inauspicious and unwise to share about one's own spiritual growth in the interest of keeping her external and internal lives separate. She also pursues rumors of cryptids and reads conspiracy theories on the internet, frequenting various message boards as both a visitor and a participant in the conversation. While she's usually fine with other people's views on the craft, profiteering off of fortune telling and illusions, to her, flies in the face of the craft, and is a surefire way to get on her rarely seen bad side, which has demonstrably consisted of passive-aggressive behavior at worst. Presence on these websites has exposed her to people of all kinds, ranging all extremes of the political spectrum, and has resulted in her adopting a mostly Libertarian political view. Though Violet is averse to sharing her esoteric hobbies with others she meets, she has in the past shared her passion for the occult with the friends she holds most dear, and her parents are for the most part supportive of her hobby even if it has caused them stress in the past. However, it was also around this time that Violet discovered something that she keeps a secret from everyone, regardless of their proximity to her socially. During her first few weeks delving into occult internet forums, Violet began to hear increasingly of Survival of the Fittest in the context of occult symbolism and conspiracies. Curious, Violet began to indulge the idea that Survival of the Fittest carried a ritualistic importance. Through some time spent in IRC chat rooms and Skype groups, lying about her age and background for the sake of fulfilling her own curiosity, she managed to acquire links to and downloads of the webcast. Upon first attempting to watch the footage and finding herself deeply unsettled by it, she deleted the files off of her hard drive and tried to erase it from her mind, ashamed of what she had just done. However, a combination of imagery from the footage she had seen appearing to her in her meditations and the occurrence of a sixth kidnapping in 2015 drove her back to Survival of the Fittest out of morbid curiosity and a desire to know more than what she was seeing from the news media about the attacks. Though she shied away from viewing any footage, she avidly followed the events of the game throughout its duration by reading discussion threads in message boards online. The conclusion of the version led her to research the events of past abductions. By now, Violet has become somewhat obsessed with the event, setting aside times each week to read articles about the impact of the game. She rationalizes her overly extensive research of the game to both a study in game design and her own form of occult ritual, though she does not believe the game is a ritual itself. In studying altercations on the island through the lens of a game designer, she tries to look for moments where the intentions of the terrorists failed and the kidnapped students worked together, though half of this comes from her aversion to the more violent killings. Though she is still somewhat ashamed of her continued fixation on the events, enough to keep her from ever thinking about telling someone she knows about it, she more often feels neutral when researching the abductions. Her familiarity with the game extends to knowledge of several students across all versions, as well as the layouts of the different islands. When Violet graduates, she plans on taking a gap year for a pilgrimage to various sites of occult importance and interest, an experience she hopes to eventually write a book about. She also looks forward to being able to find other practitioners on and off the campus of whatever college she chooses to attend, and to starting a secret society or coven for people with similar interests to herself. She hopes to find a way to pursue both game development and occultism in a professional way, but tries not to think too much about the financial side of her future. Violet believes that her life will sort itself out as long as she has faith that it will, and thus chooses to let fate take its course. Advantages: Her height may prove useful if she ever needs to climb up onto a tall ledge or if she needs to reach things in high up places. Additionally, her height gives her an advantage in combat against shorter adversaries. She is a very analytical thinker, and her creativity and design-focused way of thinking could help with solving problems and diplomacy in tough situations. Disadvantages: Violet suffers from haphephobia, and in the event that she suffers an injury would be find it incredibly difficult to accept medical assistance. The idea of being trapped in a small area or room with someone else brings her great discomfort. Her helpful nature can be easily taken advantage of by her enemies. Hiding and stealth will be more difficult for her due to her spindly limbs. She is not particularly strong physically, and does not like spending too much time outdoors. Her outwardly kind demeanor could be taken advantage of by perceptive opponents. Designated Number: Female student No. 007 --- Designated Weapon: Winchester Model 88 Conclusion: A fan? How nice. Now you get to enjoy the show from the best seat in the house. - Tracen Danya The above biography is as written by CrossbowPig. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'CrossbowPig '''Kills: 'Kyle Harrison, Layla DeBerg 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Winchester Model 88 (assigned weapon), Repeating Crossbow (Day 2 Best Kill Award) '''Allies: 'Kyle Harrison 'Enemies: 'Lorenzo Tavares, Layla DeBerg 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Violet gave into the temptation of blaming herself for what had happened, for her magics having gone wrong. Dante Luciano Valerio, sat on the pier nearby, called out to her, in her paranoia she leveled the gun at him. They tried and failed to negotiate, Dante's attempts at reason were not helped by the mostly irreverent banter of Blaise d'Aramitz, resting idly underneath the pier's steps. Far be it from Violet to understand the witty banter at Dante's expense, Violet merely made ultimatums, threatening to shoot, and she ultimately did without expecting that the gun would actually work and blast a clean hole through Dante's leg. She and Blaise both mostly failed to be useful as a passerby Camila Cañizares managed a crude bandaging of the wound- Violet was paralyzed by her unwillingness to touch Dante, guilty as she felt, even when directly asked to assist by helping keep Dante's wounds elevated all she was willing to do was punish herself for her mistake. Some time passed as Dante lapsed into and out of consciousness and the other two tended to him, Lorenzo Tavares appeared. None of the people on the pier were in a state to be welcoming- and Violet eventually started to leverage the threat of the gun again, but Lorenzo was confident enough to try and call her on her bluff. Tyrell Lahti then appeared, and began to monopolize Lorenzo's attention. Tyrell dropped a bomb- Lorenzo's having raped a classmate prior to the kidnapping- and a violent melee scuffle broke out between the two as Lorenzo flew into a desperate rage. Violet herself now had no reason to hesitate to shoot, save her inability to get a clean shot. Tyrell got Lorenzo prone on the sand, and Violet then fired but missed. She tried to fire again but Camila tried to stop her bodily- that earned Camila a strike from the butt of the rifle. Violet's built up nerve immediately evaporated as anxiety began to wrack her, as Lorenzo retreated in the chaos Violet focused on pursuing him to calm herself down any, and booked a quick getaway, now too freaked out and hoping she could forget all that had just happened. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * Violet won the August 2019 Best Kill Award for killing Kyle Harrison. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Violet, in chronological order. The Past: *Beast Monster Thing *Feedback Loop V7 Pregame: *Ferris Wheel on Fire *Prowler *...But I just can't place it *Say Yes! To T!nn!ss!! *Prometheus Rising Prom: *黑魔法仪式 -̵̨̀͜͜P̡͞R͝҉̶̛O̷̶̡͘͟J͏̡̨E̴͠Ć̵̨̢T̵̛͟ ͝͝M̶̀̀-̷̡̀͠͞ *In The Backseat The Trip: *Room 804: I Want Wind To Blow V7: *Starting Point for G007 *I Want To Make You Cry, I'm Nothing Like You *Don't Stray Off the Path *The Praise and Glory *"...we must try until it kills us." *Play Me A Song To Set me Free *Sun Giant *Hoo-hooo's there? *i see u *The Special Special Special! Related Threads in Meanwhile: *Years of Pilgrimage Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Violet Schmidt. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students